Retinal imaging is a part of basic eye exams for screening, field diagnosis, and progress monitoring of many retinal diseases. A high fidelity retinal image is important for accurate screening, diagnosis, and monitoring. Bright illumination of the posterior interior surface of the eye (i.e., retina) through the pupil improves image fidelity while often creating optical aberrations or image artifacts, such as lens flare. Lens flare is a phenomenon where light scatters off of interior components of a lens system due to internal reflections, refractive index changes at various internal boundaries, imperfections, or otherwise. This scattered light shows up in the retinal image as lens flare, which is deleterious to the image quality. The brighter the illumination, the more pronounced the lens flare, which undermines the goal of improving image fidelity. Other image artifacts may arise due to corneal reflections or iris reflections from misalignment with the pupil.